


Smile For The Camera

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF, GP2 RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: Stoffel shows Pierre his new camera.





	

Pierre finally get the door open as he closes the door quickly as he lets the warmth from the apartment warm him through. He's just run the simulator for the last time this year and he was finally able to enjoy a few days in England with Stoffel before they join their respective families for the holidays. 

He spots Stoffel sitting by the dinning table with a few wrapped gifts in front of him as Pierre makes his way over to him. "Hey." Pierre greats as he ducks down to place a quick kiss on Stoffel's cheek. "Hey back." Stoffel says as he stops what he's doing so he can give Pierre a proper kiss. Stoffel has really just gotten back himself. His last trip to Japan for the year before he starts his training for a full pledged Formula 1 driver. 

While he was in Japan, Stoffel made a few trips to a few stores that he's passed by during his numerous trips there and spotted a few possible gifts for his friends. He's already wrapped some of them and was in the process if wrapping the last few ones. "What's this?" Pierre asks as he points to what's clearly an expensive looking box. "Andre's present." Stoffel says. Now Pierre knows that Andre's pretty much taken Stoffel under his wing during his year in Super Formula and Pierre's thankful to the older man for that. 

Stoffel takes the box and opens it to show Pierre it's content. It was a sleek black and chrome Leica M7 camera and a few lenses to go with it. "It's analogue." Stoffel says as they admire the camera in the box before Stoffel closes it and places it back on the table. "I'm sure he's gonna love it." Pierre says as he smiles at Stoffel. "Well it's both a present and a bribe, really." Stoffel says sheepishly. 

Pierre tilts his head to the side before things finally click in place in his head. "No." Pierre says sharply as he looks at Stoffel. "Someone needs to look out for you while you're in Japan." Stoffel says. "I'll be fine." Pierre says as he reaches to take Stoffel's face in his hands. "I know you will be but I don't want to be on the other end of the world worrying about you getting lost in Japan." Stoffel says as he rubs circles on the back of Pierre's hand that's on his cheek. Truth is even if Andre might watch over Pierre, Stoffel would still worry about the Frenchman until they'd be able to be together again. 

"Come on, I have something else to show you." Stoffel says as he takes Pierre's hand and leads him to their bedroom. "I got another camera for myself. Maybe not as fancy as the one that I got for Andre but it's just as good." Stoffel says as he pulls said camera out of his backpack. It was another Leica and Stoffel would love to tell Pierre all about how beautiful it is but he has better idea at the moment. 

"You know, you don't really have that much photos of you going around." Stoffel says to Pierre in a teasing tone. "Hmm?" Pierre hums as he looks at Stoffel confused. "Not enough photoshoots of you." Stoffel says as he leads Pierre by the window in their bedroom. He sits Pierre down by the ledge, the sun streaming in just right to highlight Pierre's face, before he holds up the camera to his face and takes a few shots. "What are you doing?" Pierre says in between giggles as he reaches for Stoffel. "Being your personal photographer." Stoffel says as he takes a few more shots. "Stop it. You're being silly." Pierre says as he tries to pry the camera away from Stoffel.

"I'll stop taking photos of you when you stop being pretty." Stoffel teases and laughs when Pierre wrinkles his nose at the term pretty. "Not pretty." Pierre says as he pouts at his boyfriend. "No, not pretty." Stoffel says as he moves closer towards Pierre before he pulls him into a deep kiss. "You're beautiful." Stoffel says against Pierre's lips when they break apart. "And you're perfect." Pierre adds before they continue their kiss. This time letting out all the longing and the need to have each other after such a long year of barely being with each other. 

"Get on the bed." Stoffel says, his voice suddenly deep, as he leads Pierre towards their bed. He catches the mischief in Pierre's eyes and Stoffel knew that he's willing to play along. Pierre lays on their bed as he props himself up with one arm as he looks at Stoffel. He quickly snaps a few shots, Pierre's face showing a range of playful, seductive and adoration in every shot. Pierre pushes himself up so he could kneel on their bed. Pierre sends Stoffel a quick smirk before he teases him by pulling on the hem of his shirt. Stoffel still has enough senses to take a few shots of Pierre as he tugs his shirt off. 

With the sun illuminating their room and the way it was hitting Pierre's now naked torso makes him a sight that's all too tempting. "Beautiful." Stoffel says, almost like a sigh, as he takes in the sight that is Pierre right in front of him. He holds the camera up to his face with shaking hands, wanting nothing more than to touch Pierre in that moment, as he snaps a good number of shots. "Just for you." Pierre says as he sends Stoffel a wink and lets his hands wander down towards his belt as he unbuttons his jeans. The sound of him tugging on his zipper was almost deafening as Stoffel remembers to breathe. 

By the time that Pierre's gotten his jeans around his knees, Stoffel's had enough and puts his camera down with shaky hands as he all but power walks towards their bed and crawls over towards Pierre. "Not sure I've been manhandled during a shoot before." Pierre teases before Stoffel grinds down on him and lets out a gasp. "I'm pretty sure you've never done a strip tease for any other photographer." Stoffel says teasingly but Pierre can spot a hint of uncertainty in his eyes. "Only you." Pierre says before he joins their lips.


End file.
